A water guide gutter of this type has already been disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,505,588. The known arrangement has, in the region of the windscreen pillars, a covered water guide channel which is not, during travel, capable of capturing and removing water streaming sideways away from the windscreen and thus preventing the side windows of the vehicle from becoming dirty. In the roof region, in the known embodiment according to German Pat. No. 1,505,588, the profile strip is pushed onto a sideways protruding flange of the roof frame, which represents a high risk in an accident, for example, impact with a pedestrian. In addition, such a rain gutter in this region is extraordinarily unfavorable in aerodynamic respects because of the vortex formation associated with it.